I'm a What?
by DGAFOX
Summary: Everything she knew was a lie. Her bestfriend wasnt human. Her mom didnt kill herself. Monsters and greek gods were real. They all said she had fire in her. She didnt know how literal they were being. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of the world who just so happen to be reading this... This is my first fanfic so sorry if it completely sucks.. and Charlie is a girl. Charlie is short for Charlette. I own nothing that I dont own! **

**Charlie's pov**

My name is Charlie Daniels. I am 15, i have brown\black hair and burnt orange eyes. I live in New York City and go to school at Glenningsdale High. I lived with my foster parents and to make extra cash i fixed things. Pretty normal right? Wrong. My story started a few months ago, and here it is.

* * *

><p>The bell rang. <em>Finally!<em> I couldn't stand another second of American History. It was the most boring class of the day, talkinng about all the generals of the pastt and how we became a country and all that jazz. I realized I missed it when they used to teach us Greek, it was so much more interesting then American history with all the myths about monsters and heroes. I realized I zoned out for a minute so I grabbed my book and headed off to my locker.

I was in my own world, thinking about shop class, my next period and how I had to make a working clock, when somebody bumped into me, "Watch it!" I heard a muttered "Sorry." I looked to see who I bumped into and all I caught was a glimpse of blond.

I got to my locker and as soon as I opened it, it was slammed shut again. It was slammed by none other than Kelli Renshaw A.K.A my enemy since kindergarden. "Move." She said in her I'm-better-than-you voice. "No." I simply stated. She looked shocked "What?" _I swear her hair should be blond… "_I said no, or do you need me to repeat that slowly for you? Nnnooooo..." I trailed of as I shot her a look. "Move or I will make you." She threatened. "Ooh, I'm quaking in my-" I looked down to see what shoes I was wearing, "flip-flops." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice. "UGH!" she shouted in her high pitch voice and started to stomp off, but she turned around and casually said to me, "I now see why your mom killed herself, to get away from you." With that I launched myself at her knocking her to the ground and punching her multiple times in her face. Her face was covered in blood by the time somebody pulled me off of her.

I turned around to see who pulled me off of her; it was Max, my best friend. I looked around and everyone was just staring at me, wide eyed and open mouthed."Charlette Daniels! Office now!" One of the teachers finally came out of shock.

"It's Charlie." I stated after I glared at Kelli even though she was unconscious, I smiled sweetly at the teacher who was sending me to the office, and left with a smirk on my face.

When I got to the office it was empty. I just shrugged it off and sat in the waiting chairs. My first mistake.

After five minutes I started to hear a low growling. I looked around me and didn't see anything so I just ignored it. My second mistake.

I got bored and started to listen to my iPod and it drowned out all the sound. Three strikes and I was out.

Pain exploded in my shoulder. I yelped, partially out of surprise and partially out of the intense pain. I looked over to see a spike protruding from my shoulder. I looked to see where the spike came from and saw something that looked like it came from one of my nightmares. It had a tail of a scorpion, wings of a dragon, the body looked like it belonged to a lion, and its face looked like it should have been on an evil ape.

I acted on impulse and that act was the single most stupid thing I have done in my life. I launched myself at it. The creature was not expecting that so it was stunned for a moment. I used those moments to my advantage and latched my arms around its neck and held on for dear life. My legs were flailing and they hit something, I didn't know what, and that soothing crunched. The creature roared in pain and I took that as encouragement. I tried to hit it again and I did. SCORE! The creature finally flung me off and across the room. I hit the wall and hit it hard. My vision started going fuzzy but I didn't pass out. I stood up still a bit dizzy and faced the creature.

Oddly enough, I wasn't scared. I was mad.

I wanted to kill it. I was going to kill it. I felt a tugging in my gut and when I got back into fighting stance is when it burst into flames.

Just then Max and two other people I didn't recognize burst through door. There was a boy and a girl. The boy had black, shaggy hair and warm, black eyes. The girl looked the opposite. She had bleach blond hair ad icy blue eyes. They all looked surprised. All of a sudden a wave of dizziness overtook me and I stumbled. I clutched my shoulder remembering the spike in it, and feeling the pain slowly returning. The boy rushed forward and caught me before I hit the ground; his face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**I know it was short but it is a start. Please critisize me in anyway you feel by reveiwng! I need reviews please! I will give everyone who reviews imaginary bubble gum!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the taking foreverness of my update. I got a major case of writers block and it didnt turn out competely well. Hope you enjoy!**

_I woke to the sound of a trumpet call. I looked at my surroundings and observed I was in a tent. I slowly stood, for fear I would fall over. There was a trunk at the end of the bed I had been sleeping in. My curiosity got the best of me and I opened it. Inside, I saw uniforms. The kind soldiers from the seventeen hundreds would wear. I stood and walked outside._

_I saw an army camp ground. Soldiers were running past me, horses were dragging wagons filled with guns and ammunition. A man was marching towards me and stopped two inches in front of my face. "Soldier! What are you doing away from your post?" I didn't get a chance to yell at him for yelling at me because I had no idea what was going on, because something exploded. Before I could do anything everything went black._

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes, and grimaced. The light was fairly bright and I had a migraine. I looked around and saw I was in a strange room. It had a few other people lying in cots similar to mine.<p>

As my other senses focused I heard someone having a conversation. "-wake up. She has been asleep for two days." Two days? That brought me to my senses. I shot up, "Two days?" They jumped and looked over in my direction shocked.

"You're awake!"

The man who said this had brown curly hair, and a scruffily beard. He was in a wheel chair, but he looked as if he didn't need it. Next to him I saw the boy with the black hair. They were both looking at me like I had just risen from the dead.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Now will somebody tell me where I am?"

The boy spoke, "Your welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm. You are at Camp Half-Blood, a safe place for demi-gods like you and I. Have you heard of the Greek gods and goddesses? Well they are real. You are a child to one of them, though we are not sure which." The old man looked at him like he was annoyed, but the boy just shrugged it off.

I looked at him and decided he was a psycho. I calmly got up and started walking towards the door. They watched me, no doubt wondering what I was doing. They didn't move when I walked out the door. When the door shut I ran. Not as fast as I could have but fast enough to where they couldn't catch me.

I looked around and saw buildings, fields of grass and if I looked hard enough, I could see a forest. I smelled strawberries.

All of a sudden there was a hand on my shoulder. I stopped abruptly, and turned to see who it was, and saw a familiar face. It was the girl with icy eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Leaving the psych ward."

She looked at me as if I had asked her the square root of pi. "What?"

"Everyone here is crazy if they expect me to believe that Greek myths are real." A look of realization passed over her face. "We are not crazy. Have you ever noticed strange things? Ever been expelled from schools? Ever saw… things? Do you have ADHD and/or dyslexia? You are a demi-god whether you like it or not. Deal with it. This is the only safe place for you So either stay here or would you like to see how long you last in the real world? Because I don't think you could last very long."

I don't know why but I felt anger towards her so, I punched her. She looked at me like she was going to kill me. Then she came at me. I side-stepped but she anticipated that. Her arm shot out and hit me in the gut. I fell with an, "Oof!" Quickly I got up and punched her again. Then I tripped her. She fell and I got down on one knee and choked her. Someone came from behind and pulled me off of her. She caught her breath and looked at me with fear in her eyes. I was still glaring at her when I realized someone was yelling at me. It was the black haired boy. I also noticed there was a crowd formed around us. "What the hell was that? You beat her up for no reason! She never did anything to you!"

"She did do something to me! She doesn't even know me and says I couldn't survive on my own! Something I had to do for five years! She tried to stop me from leaving! Everyone expects me to believe these stupid myths that aren't real! If they were real-." That's when my voice broke. I looked away. Out of the corner out of my eye, I could see shock written across his face.

Max stepped out of the crowd and put his arm around my shoulders. He glared at everyone, and finally his glare settled on the black haired boy. They all cringed back, except the boy. "Move." Max's voice seemed to echo throughout the place. The boy took a step back and the rest of the crowd scramble away. Max walked me to a large blue building. When we entered, the man in the wheel chair was sitting at a table, looking deep in thought.

When he saw me he looked relieved. "Your safe." He muttered. "Clara isn't." the black haired boy said from behind me. The old man looked at him in confusion and waited for him to explain. "Apparently Clara stopped her from leaving and said things that made little miss Charlie here beat her up. Chiron, I don't think she is emotionally stable." That earned him a glare from both me and Max. Chiron, I figured the man's name to be, looked at me. But I barely noticed that. I was too busy glaring at the black haired boy. He was glaring back at me. This went on for about five minutes. Max had made his way over to Chiron, presumably telling him my story. Chiron looked at me with pity on his eyes when Max finished.

"Nico! Stop! Do not look at her like that! She has been through more than even you!" Max realized we were in a glaring contest and ended it. Nico looked like he was about to say something but Chiron cut him off, "Nico, Max is right. Please go resume your archery class." Nico looked shocked and reluctant to leave, but did so without arguing.

"Charlie, the gods are real, and I'm not sure even your father could have stopped your mother." Chiron said, his voice filled with pity. "If your right and I am a demi-god and the gods are real, then who is my father?"

"That, my dear child, is the golden question."

**OK! So reveiw and tell me if it sucked or not please:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) If you dont i will sick my ninjas on you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so very sorry I havnt updated in forever but I had writers block and right when i had a great idea i conveiniantly get grounded for 3-4 months, and the reason i didnt tell you about my writersblock is because i hate getting chapter updates and finding out that its actualy an authors note. so i apologise.**

Chiron showed me around the camp as much as he could until a boy about two years older than me with black hair and sea green eyes came to him from what I heard an 'urgent problem'. Chiron looked at me and apologized quickly, with having done so, he took off, leaving me to show myself around the camp.

I made my way to, what looked like, the mess hall. There was a lot of talking and clicks. The people at each different table looked like each other. I looked around and found Nico sitting by himself. I walked over to him and sat across from him. He looked tired and a little surprised.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hey." He said that with so much enthusiasm I could die. In case you couldn't tell, my sarcasm was breaking through.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Usual." He stated.

"Well since I'm not sure what the usual is, I'm just going to say . . . You are getting ready to walk the tight-rope in the circus but you don't want to because you have a large fear of heights and you will miss the brand new episode of Glee." He looked at me with the strangest expression on his face.

"Where did you come up with that?" he asked, disbelieving. I felt like saying something random so that is what happened, "Hong Kong." He just looked confused now.

And I was such a nice person as to get up and leave him to ponder on my previous statement. When I left what I had figured out to be the mess hall, I wandered into the forest. There was an occasional breeze and a few birds chirping, which made the forest have a peaceful feel to it. I walked around for a few minutes, and then checked my watch as thy sky started to darken. Wow. I had been out here for hours. As I started to make my way back to camp, I heard a voice, a woman's voice.

_Charlette, _she said. That startled me a bit but I responded as I did to anyone who called me Charlette. I said nothing.

_Charlette answer me,_ her tone was more demanding now. I didn't care. I wasn't going to respond to that name.

_If you must be so childish as to not respond to me when I call you by the name you were given, I shall bend to your will, Charlie, but only this once, as the message I am going to give you is important. My name is Hera, Queen of the gods, wife to Zeus, and goddess of marriage. _

"Well miss snappy," I began, "it wouldn't hurt to be a bit nicer to people, so they would tolerate you enough to listen, but luckily for you I am feeling rather generous today, so I will listen."

This seemed to infuriate her just a wee bit. _YOU INSULANT MORTAL! You dare say those words to me? I could blast you to pieces! _

"I know." I responded.

_If you know then why speak to me in such manor, do you not value your life?_ Her voice was full of question but still with a thick coat of annoyance at me.

"Actually, not as much as you would think." I laughed but there was no humor whatsoever in my voice. Just bitterness. "But you obviously didn't speak to me to just give me another talk about 'how much I have to live for' so get to the point." I said in all seriousness.

_Ahhh, yes. I came here to tell you, don't be surprised when, if, your claimed. You are an unusual case. Don't worry. You won't screw up this time Charlie. It will be okay._

Her words confused me, "What do you mean?" but she didn't respond this time. She left me there, wondering what she meant. I didn't realize how late it was until I heard people screaming my name. I decided to walk back.

The first person I saw was Nico. He seemed to be the most worried also. Once he saw me, a look of relief flooded his face, but only for a couple of seconds. His face twisted into a furious expression. "Where in Hades have you been? We have been searching for you for hours now! Chiron was worried about you! He was going on and on about how something could have attacked you and asked me to search for you!" He exclaimed.

I could tell his story didn't add up, since I saw no one else and if Chiron was really worried about me he would have ordered the whole camp to search. "Nico, I'm fine. Don't worry. I was just walking around the forest and lost track of time." I explained, he seemed to calm down some but not all the way.

"Oh, ok, well . . . umm . . . just . . . don't do it again." He said a bit embarrassed.

I laughed. A real laugh. "Come on, before we get declared lost and someone comes looking for us like you did for me." He Blushed.

"You aren't going to let me forget about this, are you?" he asked me.

"Not a chance. Now let's go find Chiron because he was soooo worried." That only made Nico more embarrassed. He laughed nervously,

"About that . . ." he trailed on, I laughed again.

"Come on." I said. We walked back towards camp in a comfortable silence. Gladly he couldn't tell that I was a bit uncomfortable because I was thinking about what Hera said. I always screw up. What would be so different about this time? _Everything _Hera said.

**OHHHHH! Like the cliffy? I think its great if i do say so myself. But thats me. Now i need reveiws so people can tell me what they think would make my story wonderfuly better. So reveiw. Or my ninjas will have to force you to. With oreos. Mwahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I felt like being a wonderful person, and updating just a few days after my last update. My ninjas say hello, and are all using jedi mind tricks on you saying that you must apreciate my story and love it!**

A few days passed with not many eventful things happening. I got placed in the Hermes cabin, as he is the god of travelers. When I was told this it confused me but apparently, since I am on a 'journey' to whatever cabin I belong in, I am a traveler. I made a few friends in the cabin, Connor and Travis Stoll, and we have executed a few minor pranks on the Aphrodite cabin, but that was the past few days.

Today I decided I didn't want to attend my activities today I decided to return to the forest. I went about a mile deep into the forest, and found a tree with a tree branch that looked just like a chair. I decided to make use of the miracle.

A girl a little elfish looking came up to me, "Do you know its rude to sit on people without asking?" She asked politely, trying to cover up how annoyed she was.

"I am sorry, but can I sit on your tree? I don't want to get my pants dirty by sitting on the ground, and this tree just looked so clean." I persuaded.

"Oh. Sure you can." She skipped away smiling, because I complimented her tree.

I sat there, thinking about what happened to me in the past five days. I punched my mortal enemy, I killed my first monster, found out gods were real, I beat up a well-trained demigod, I got placed in a foreign cabin, my mother was brought up more than she was in the past five years. That was screwed up.

_**Flashback**__. _

_"Goodbye honey!" She called. _

_I happily walked to school, wondering what my friends were getting me for my birthday. I am eleven!_ _I thought. The day was turning to one of the best days yet of my life. When school ended, I walked home. _

_When I got home I smelled an odd smell. "Mom I'm home!" I called. _

_No response, which was odd. I jogged up the stairs to her room to check if she was sleeping. Her TV wasn't on so I figured she was sleeping. Just as I saw a light turn off in her bedroom I reached it. _

_She was laying on her bed, but as I got a closer look, I realized, there was a hole in her head, and a gun in her hand. I screamed. I ran to her side and cried. I was by her side for hours, and sat there, until I heard a knock at the door, probably people arriving for the party, I heard footsteps coming up stairs, they knew something was up. I stayed at my dead mother's side, even when the person in the doorway shrieked. I turned my head and looked to see who was in the doorway, not even half interested, it was my aunt._

_She ran to me, and hugged me, as she cried on my shoulder .I didn't have any tears left. I just sat there and let her cry on me. _

_I heard sirens and figured my uncle had called the police. They entered the room and saw what was going on. I didn't speak when they asked me questions, I just stared at my mother's bed. _

_There was no getting me to look away, and when they figured out it was a hopeless case, they just took me to child services. _

_My aunt didn't take me in because I was a constant reminder of my mother. _

_They tried to get me adopted right away, but didn't, so they put me in a foster home. The people seemed nice at first but then they started to get angry at me. Then they started to hit me. I was scared but I was determined to get away so I ran._

_When I decided to settle down I had ended up in New York City. I got a job for an apartment landlord. I made sure all the public rooms of the apartment buildings stayed clean, and she gave me a room to stay in, one hundred dollars a week, for food cloths and all that good stuff. A pretty fair trade if you ask me._

_**End of Flashback.**_

I looked around the forest, and realized a few things, it was dark, I had been sitting here a while, I couldn't see too well from the unfallen tears that rested in my eyes. I wiped them up, as I was approached by Nico.

"Why do you keep finding me here?" I asked him.

"Why do you keep coming here?" He asked back.

Then he got a look at my face. "What happened?" he asked a little alerted.

"Nothing." I said hoping to dismiss the subject, and luckily, he got my point, but not without asking, "Will you tell me when you want to talk about it?" he asked, sincerely.

I chuckled a little bit, "Sure." I gave him a small smile.

He sat down next to me, and we just watched the stars in a comfortable silence.

"My mom killed herself." He looked a little startled, both at the fact I disrupted the quiet, and what I had disrupted it with. "It was my eleventh birthday, and I got home, and I found her, gun in her hand, bullet in her head. I got sent to foster care, because my aunt wouldn't take me, deciding I was, too much of a reminder of my mom. The foster care I got sent to was abusive, so I ran away within a month. I ran to New York City, got a job, an apartment, and enrolled in school, seeing as how I wanted to have an education. Every day on my birthday I would wear all black. I got teased and got into fights." I ended there, being a little surprised at myself for sharing my life story with him and feeling the tears returning to my eyes.

I was then in a warm embrace. It shocked me but I returned the hug. The hug ended all too soon but I thanked him and we walked back to camp together, another comfortable silence enveloping us. When we arrived back at camp we realized curfew had passed, we said our goodbyes, and headed to our cabins. Maybe Hera was right. Maybe it would be different.

**My ninjas are also telling you to reveiw, because they need to know wether my story needs to be fixed or not. So please reveiw!**


End file.
